Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You is a mash-up which was sung in the sixth episode of Season Three, Mash Off. It was sung by The Troubletones, with solos coming from Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes look sad too. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But, baby, is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana: I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana: Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, Brittany: Rumour-rumour-rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: 'Rumour has it) I beg I remember ('Brittany: 'Rumour has it) You said '''Mercedes: ' "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" '''Santana: "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Trivia *If you look closely, you can see one of Naya's tattoos, which is a ribbon, on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *Adele tweeted about this song. *Video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA. *The most viewed song on Glee's official YouTube channel. *The words "Rumour has it" are said exactly 42 times throughtout the song Videos thumb|right|275px left|275px|Someone Like You by Adele right|275px|Adele - Rumour Has It left|275px|Performance Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7